


Paralysed

by oops_hi28



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_hi28/pseuds/oops_hi28
Summary: (Dutch version, English coming soon)Harry Styles is een 18 jarige jongen die een grote passie heeft: zingen. Hij oefent al maanden om mee te kunnen doen aan een grote wedstrijd. Zijn grote droom is om bekend te worden, en zelf nummers te schrijven. Maar dan komt hij in een ernstig auto ongeluk. Hij loopt een ernstige ruggenwervel fractuur op waardoor hij zijn benen niet meer kan bewegen. Hij moet meerdere operaties ondergaan. Waarvan eentje in zijn nek, de operaite lukt maar zijn stembanden zijn beschadigt geraakt waardoor zijn stem schor en schel wordt. Hij zit voor de rest van zijn leven vast aan een rolstoel, en zal nooit meer kunnen zingen als vroeger. Harry is hopeloos en lijkt op te geven. Tot hij een mysterieuze jongen ontmoet die hem wat licht in zijn leven lijkt te geven.
Relationships: Larry Stylinson





	Paralysed

Harry sloeg zijn kluisje dicht. Zijn hoofd was op de grond gericht, en hij staarde naar zijn voeten die over die grond heen slofte. Zachtjes murmelde hij de lyrics van het lied dat door zijn koptelefoon speelde mee. Hij ging helemaal op in de tekst die hij nu al weken oefende, misschien zelfs al maanden. Elk woord, elke zin wist hij ondertussen uit zijn hoofd. Vanavond waren de audities voor een belangrijke zang wedstrijd in London. Ookal vond hij zijn eigenstem nooit zo geweldig als dat zijn moeder en zusje beweerde. Maar hij vond het geweldig om te zingen. Het was een uitlating. Een weg om emoties te laten zien die simpele woorden niet konden. Harry had altijd al moeite met zijn gevoelens te uiten, en kropte dat altijd op. Wat hem verlegen en stilletjes maakte. Tenminste voor de meeste mensen, met goede vriendin stelde hij zich meer open. En was een stuk minder stil. In de les, of als hij over straat liep zat de jongen meestal verborgen in zijn eigen gedachten en fantasie. Niet dat hij het erg vond, andere wel. Maar hij niet, hij hield er van in zijn eigen bubbel te zitten. Toch heeft zijn moeder hem weten te overtuigen mee te doen aan de zang wedstrijd. Het is wel altijd een droom van Harry geweest, beroemd zijn. Zijn stem, zijn eigen muziek delen met de wereld. Maar hij zou waarschijnlijk toch niet winnen, er waren zoveel mensen beter dan hem. Maar hij kon het altijd proberen. 'Hey Harry!' Harry schrok op uit zijn gedachten en keek op. Meteen deed hij zijn koptelefoon af toen hij in de blauwe ogen van zijn vriend Niall keek. Opgelucht haalde hij adem. 'Jezus je liet me schrikken man.' grinnikte hij kort. Niall glimlachte kort. 'Sorry, ik wou je alleen succes wensen vanavond.' zei de blonde jongen. Harry glimlachte, 'Thanks' 'Ik weet zeker dat je naar de volgende ronde mag, je hebt een unieke stem.' Harry bloosde kort. 'Ik moet gaan, tot morgen. App me als je iets weet. En ik weet dat je het kan. Niet zenuwachtig zijn.' riep hij voor hij zich omdraaide en met snelle passen weg stapte. Harry schudde grinnikend zijn hoofd. Niall was echt veelste hyper, en kon eindeloos door praten zonder dat er een einde aan kwam. Soms was al die energie Harry wat veel. Maar Niall was een van zijn weinige vrienden dus probeerde hij zich er niet te veel aan te storen. Hij ontmoete Niall een paar jaar terug, toen hij net op de middelbare zat. Ze waren beide verdwaald in het grote gebouw en hadden samen zo'n uur rond gewaald zoekend naar het lokaal of iemand die ze ernaar konden wijzen. Uiteindelijk moesten ze op hun eerste dag een uur nablijven omdat de docent het niet geloofde dat ze verdwaald waren. Sindsdien waren ze vrienden, en dat is nooit anders geweest. Niall was altijd erg populair, hij viel op met zijn blonde haren en blauwe ogen en vooral door zijn accent. Meisjes vielen altijd vaak voor hem. En hij was vrienden met een aantal populaire jongen van de school. Toch ging hij in de pauzes altijd bij Harry zitten. Iets wat hij niet begreep, hij kon zoveel betere vrienden krijgen, of die had hij eigenlijk al. Harry deed zijn koptelefoon weer op en de muziek klonk weer in zijn horen. Hij liet zijn hoofd opnieuw hangen en liep richting de uitgang van de school.   
Een uur later stond voor hij zijn kleding kast. Hij beet nadenkend op zijn lip terwijl hij voor de zoveelste keer door zijn kleding ging om te kijken wat het beste zou zijn om te dragen dat op tv zou worden uitgezonden. Hij zuchte overdreven.


End file.
